Since its foundation in 1994, the Case Western Reserve University/Case Medical Center/University Hospitals Center for Aids Research (Case CFAR) has been a center of excellence for both clinical and basic AIDS research. The 174 investigators participating in the Case CFAR draw on resources from the Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) School of Medicine, the Case Medical Center (University Hospitals of Cleveland), MetroHealth Medical Center and the Cleveland Clinic Foundation and the Joint Clinical Research Center (JCRC) in Kampala Uganda. As the only NIH-funded CFAR in the Midwestern United States, the CFAR plays an important role in ensuring that cutting-edge AIDS research and well received community outreach is supported in our region of the country. Major strengths in the Case CFAR include international research, especially with respect to research in tuberculosis and HIV malignancy, microbicides, pathogenesis, virology, clinical trials, and training, at the national and international levels. As the first CFAR to make a major investment in international research, we have been able to expand a highly productive and long-standing (21 year) scientific relationship with Makerere University, Kampala. During the last period of the award there has been substantial investment in sophisticated CFAR core facilities at the Joint Clinical Research Center (JCRC) in Kampala. The Case CFAR has the following Specific Aims which are closely aligned with the aims of the National CFAR program; To provide leadership and strategic planning that promotes and supports outstanding HIV/AIDS research at our participating institutions To establish and maintain laboratory cores that provide expertise, state-of-the-art instrumentation and technologies To support the development of junior faculty interested in HIV/AIDS research through the provision of pilot grant awards and dedicated mentoring To support and create educational and training efforts that encompass the whole range of contemporary HIV/AIDS research To conduct community outreach programs To support our long standing commitment to HIV/AIDS research in Uganda To promote and participate in collaborative research efforts within the national CFAR network.